The invention pertains to a rotary adjusting device, in particular for valves that have a pivoting or twisting valve body, with at least one activating device to rotate an adjusting element that can be connected to the valve body with a positive-motion connection.
A rotary adjusting device of this type is known from practice for example for various valves in the field of oil extraction. Such valves have a ball-shaped or disk-shaped valve body that is mounted in a core chamber so that it can pivot or twist. Depending on the position of the valve body, more or less fluid can pass through the core chamber. The corresponding valve body is connected for example at one place on its circumference with a pivot pin, which is mounted so that it can turn in the valve housing. In manually operated valves for example, an operating lever or wheel as the activating device is connected to and moves with this pivot pin as the adjusting element.
Such manual rotary adjusting devices for valves are especially disadvantageous when they are located underwater in the ocean. In that case such a rotary adjusting device can be operated only with difficulty, and this requires a considerable expenditure of manpower and time. Furthermore, with these manual rotary adjusting devices the actual position of the valve body can only be determined and set inexactly and cannot be reproduced well.